unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Insanity (2016)
'''Insanity (2016) '''was the third annual Insanity pay per view to take place under the Ultimate Showcase Wrestling banner. It took place on February 28, 2016 from Lowell, Massachusetts. This was the final Insanity pay per view to take place before the 2016 USW Brand Split, as the following year's event included both the Intensity and Severity brands. This was also the final Insanity pay per view to be labeled as a "B-show" pay per view on the USW calendar, as the following year's event would see Insanity become one of the main level pay per views on the promotion's yearly calendar. This was the first show in the pay per view's history to not feature the Gauntlet match, as the following year's pay per view would feature the incarnation of the Insanity match, which would crown the winner with a championship opportunity at the year's Call To Greatness pay per view, the same stipulation as the 20-man gauntlet match. This would also be the final year that Insanity would be held in February, as the following year would see the pay per view move into the January time slot. The main event saw Derrick Carter defend the USW Championship against Cannon, with Derrick Carter defeating Cannon to retain the championship. The pay per view would receive a 7.6/10 star rating based on twelve reviews, down from the previous year's event, which received a 7.8/10 star rating based off of fourteen reviews. The show was heavily criticized for an unstable card and for not featuring the annual Gauntlet match, as well as for the quick nature that the USW Championship main event match was put together. Background The show kicked off the "Call To Greatness" tournament with Clyde facing Alex Martin to advance to the second round. This match would show redundant in the coming weeks as the promotion was forced to scrap the tournament due to multiple performers scheduling conflicts. The weeks leading up to the match saw performers placed into different brackets, with the winner of the tournament slated to earn a USW Championship and/or World Heavyweight Championship match at Call To Greatness. Speculation quickly arose that the tournament was being scrapped because of the introduction of the Severity brand, which would see true in the following months. The Blackout (Chris Ross and Phillip Akron) had quickly started defeating main tag teams in the tag team division in USW, and would later earn a shot at the USW Tag Team Championships, which would see them face then-champions Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin for the titles at the event. The Blackout would attempt mind games with Hills and Franklin over the weeks leading up to the show, before attacking Ezarank Hills backstage, and fleeing before Benny Franklin could arrive. This match would start the minor feud between the two teams for the weeks to come. In the weeks leading up to the event, Washington was shown to be growing frustrated with Majagetta, as Majagetta was currently in a run as a heel, insulting the fans on a weekly basis. Washington would come to the aid of the fans one week defending them as "the people that fill Majagetta's pockets." After luring Washington into a confrontation, Majagetta hit Washington with a low blow, setting up their match at the pay per view. The main event of the show featured Derrick Carter defending the USW Championship against Cannon, who had taken it upon himself to avenge Zack Hardy, who had been forced to leave USW in storyline due to a loss to Derrick Carter the previous month at No Forgiveness. This would be the catalyst for a lengthy feud between Derrick Carter and Cannon, that kicked off in their match at the pay per view. Results